General Blue Saga
The General Blue Saga, is the fourth saga from the fictional anime Dragon Ball. Main characters * Goku * General Blue * Krillin * Bulma * Launch * Master Roshi * Captain Dark Supporting characters * Arale Norimaki * Senbei Norimaki * Turbo Norimaki * Gatchan Plot General Blue and Captain Dark *Episodes 46-49 Continuing from the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the General Blue Saga focuses on Goku's battle against the very vain title character. The saga starts with Goku visiting Bulma in the city to get his Dragon Radar fixed. The two then set out to search for the nearest Dragon Ball that is located in the ocean, using a submarine borrowed from Master Roshi (in exchange for a shrinking device Bulma invented which Master Roshi intended to use to spy on Launch). They are joined later by Krillin. However the Red Ribbon Army gets wind of the location, and they send General Blue to fetch it. The Red Ribbon Army also learn of the boy's (Goku) relation with Master Roshi, whom the red ribbon army believes to be just an old scientist who invented Goku's Dragon Radar. Once the Red Ribbon army confirmed the location of Kame House, a group of soldiers was sent to dispose of Launch and Turtle and capture Master Roshi so they he could work as a scientist for them. The first to confront them was Captain Dark, who was armed with a whip. The conceited lieutenant begins by threatening Master Roshi, however Master Roshi fully aware of his abilities first disposes of the lieutenant with a punch to the chest and then his men. One terrified soldier who had seen enough took Launch as hostage and demands that Master Roshi do as he tells me. Master Roshi, only concerned for Launch's safety agrees to follow whatever the army wants, although it would not have mattered since Master Roshi is no scientist. Turtle thinking fast waves a palm leaf in front of Launch's nose while she was in a headlock and transformed into her alternate ego. She easily takes care of her captor and sends him packing. With the squad completely dismantled except for one lowly soldier who Master Roshi allows to escape (Master Roshi does not learn to regret that decision) the show then focuses towards Goku. Goku versus General Blue *Episodes 48-57 Goku and his friends use the submarine to enter an underwater cave, followed by General Blue and his men who attack with missiles and torpedoes. Under attack, Goku and friends reach the end of the underwater cave which opens up to a hidden pirate base. They quickly abandon their submarine and run off. General Blue, knowledgeable of Colonel Silver's and General White's defeat, is determined not to underestimate his foes. This is not to say that General Blue doesn't overestimate his own abilities and chances for success. General Blue orders his men to chase after Goku, who are confronted with a booby trap. It is activated whenever steps on the sensitive floors and then shoots spears across the wall. To beat the trap, Goku and Krillin leap over the sensitive part of the floor, which is covered with black switches. Goku uses his Power Pole in order to let Bulma to come across. An adventure continues and forces Goku and his friends into battling a homicidal pirate robot in the pirates' abandoned hideout, while having to deal with a stalking General Blue. Goku and his friends manage to defeat the robot, but General Blue arrives. Intimidated by his appearance, Bulma attempts to seduce General Blue, only to find that he is homosexual. A battle ensues, and Krillin is defeated. Goku and General Blue fight, with General Blue emerging the victor thanks to his ability to paralyze his opponents. However, just as General Blue is about to finish Goku off, a mouse runs by. General Blue, who is terrified of rodents, screams and breaks the spell, allowing Goku to defeat him During the time after the martial arts tournament, Goku shows that he had improved his skills and far exceeds Krillin; Goku's victory and General Blue's defeat is proof. The undersea cave collapses, and they narrowly escape. Eventually, Goku gets the Dragon Ball. General Blue, who was left for dead, recovers, stealing it and the other Dragon Balls and then trying to get away. Goku follows him and causes General Blue to crash in a very strange place known as Penguin Village (from Toriyama's first manga, Dr. Slump). After both General Blue and Goku meet the island's inhabitant (including Slump's title character Arale Norimaki), the two showdown at the house of Dr. Slump (real name, Senbei Norimaki). General Blue manages to get the upper hand and nearly kills Goku, but Arale Norimaki saves him by headbutting General Blue into the air and sends him flying, sending General Blue to Egypt. After Turbo "fixes" the radar, Goku thanks this strange family and continues on his way. DVDs *General Blue - Underwater Hunt (46-48) *General Blue - The Pirate Cave (49-51) *General Blue - Hidden Tresure (52-54) *General Blue - Lost In Penguin Village (55-57) *General Blue Saga (3) (46-57) Episode list *46. Bulma's Bad Day *47. Kame House: Found! *48. Deep Blue Sea *49. Roshi's Surprise *50. The Trap is Sprung *51. Beware of the Robot *52. The Pirate Treasure *53. Blue, Black and Blue *54. Escape From Pirate Cave *55. Penguin Village *56. Strange Visitor *57. Arale vs. Blue Category:Dragon Ball sagas